Save Me
by SweetSingingAngel
Summary: COMPLETED!When Draco starts abusing his girlfriend, what drastic measures will she go to?
1. Default Chapter

Save Me  
  
A/N: I'm warning you, this is an angsty fic. So, if you're really sensitive, DO NOT READ THIS!  
  
ONE SHOT!  
  
Save Me  
  
" No, Draco, stop!" pleaded a young woman's voice. Anyone with a heart would've stopped immediatly when they heard this heart breaking sob.  
  
But Draco Malfoy didn't have a heart. And if he did, it was cold. No warmth was in it.  
  
" Shut up!" he said coldly to his girlfriend.  
  
She choked back a sob as he smashed her against the wall.  
  
" Draco...." she whispered in an anguished voice.  
  
He laughed hollowly and slapped her face.  
  
" SHUT UP!" he roared.  
  
She bit her lip and squirmed uncomfortably as he touched her whole body.  
  
Her eyes closed, she waited for this to be over....  
  
An Hour Later  
  
When Draco had finally gotten tired of beating his girlfriend up, he had fallen asleep. She saw this as the perfect chance to escape.  
  
She creeped out of the bed, and crept towards the door.  
  
She slipped out and started to run, her long red hair flying from behind her.  
  
Panting, Ginny Weasley raced into the Great Hall.  
  
" Ron!" she cried, tears spilling down her cheeks.  
  
He shot up, a frantic expression on his face.  
  
" Ginny?" he asked uncertaintly. " What's wrong?"  
  
Ron's best friends, Harry and Hermione looked at her, worried.  
  
She opened her mouth but she couldn't say anything.  
  
Looking back towards the door, she saw Draco running after her. She shook her head and muttered, " Nothing."  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione didn't look convinced. They shot cold looks at Malfoy, but didn't say anything.  
  
That Night....  
  
Ginny walked up to the Astronomy Tower, silver glinting off her knife blade. Gulping, she took a deep breath and stood in the doorway.  
  
She hesitated. Did she really want to kill herself?  
  
Yes, she decided. It was the only way to end the pain.  
  
Taking another deep breath, she raised the knife and pressed it to her cheek.  
  
She winced as pain shot through her left cheek. Shaking, she pressed it to her right cheek.  
  
Shrieking softly, she dropped to the floor. The pain was too much.  
  
In Harry's Dormitory...  
  
Harry couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong with Ginny. The way she had looked earlier that day. The fear that crossed her face when she saw Malfoy.  
  
He looked over to Ron's bed. Apparently, he was feeling it too.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Harry raised his hand to quiet him.  
  
He heard footsteps passing the door. He cast a frightened look at Ron.  
  
They were quiet for several minutes. Then, almost silently, Harry heard a soft whisper.  
  
He jumped up. By natural instinct, he knew something was wrong.  
  
He ran, stopping occasionally to listen to the whimpers and whispers. His eyes widened as he realized they were coming from the Astronomy Tower.  
  
He raced to the Tower, praying the person was still alive.  
  
In The Tower  
  
Ginny looked at her arms. They were all now covered in blood. A pain shot through her whole body and she felt herself going cold. She started shivering.  
  
Harry raced in, his eyes wild. He saw her and gasped.  
  
" Ginny!" he cried.  
  
" Harry," she managed to get out, before she slumped to the floor and became limp.  
  
He rushed over to her and whispered, " Don't be dead, don't be dead...."  
  
Seconds later, he yelled, " HELP!"  
  
Ok, Ok, not a one shot! REVIEW! if you like it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Save Me  
  
A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Hope you like this 2nd part ( and end!) Anyway, this kinda like a Disney fairytale.... I would tell you, but I'd spoil the ending....  
  
Save Me  
  
* puts on best announcer voice*  
  
Previously on " One Life To Live..."  
  
* rolls and dies of laughter*  
  
Sorry, had to add that!  
  
* clears throat*  
  
Ok, I'm ready now.  
  
SAVE ME  
  
" HELP!"  
  
Everyone all over the castle could hear the distressed calls of Harry Potter. All the professors huddled together, running towards the Astronomy Tower, holding back the other kids.  
  
Professor Dumbledore had amazing strength for his age, so he got there first. Panting only slightly, he said solemmnly at the sight in front of him, " Bring Miss Weasley to Madam Pomfrey. Hurry, quick!"  
  
Harry jumped up, Ginny limp and bloody in his arms. Her eyes were halfway closed and she was twitching uncontrollaby.  
  
He raced into the corridor, ignoring everybody's stares and stifled gasps. He ran as fast as his Quidditch skills allowed him to go.  
  
" Ginny, please don't be dead, please!" he kept murmuring over and over.  
  
Rushing into the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey came scurrying over.  
  
" What's the matter, Mr. Potter?" she cried, taking Ginny in her arms and placing her on an vacant bed.  
  
" I don't know! I heard somebody whimpering in the Astronomy Tower and found Ginny on the floor, all bloody!"  
  
She gasped and took some scary looking devices out. He gulped.  
  
The door banged open and Ron and Hermione rushed in. When Ron saw his little sister, his face went white and he collasped in a chair, burying his face in his hands.  
  
Hermione patted his shoulder comfortingly, but Harry could see she was scared too.  
  
" What happened, Harry?" he choked out.  
  
" Well it looks like...." Harry began but Hermione interrupted.  
  
" Look at the knife cuts on her arms! Guys, she was trying to kill herself!" she cried.  
  
Ron let out a strangled sob and Harry's scar began to burn painfully. Like a bad headache. He tried to hold back the groan.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Harry, Hermione, and the whole Weasley family were gathered around Ginny's bed, silent and pale.  
  
Harry couldn't help but wonder why Ginny had tried to kill herself.  
  
Suddenly, a nasty image flooded his mind.  
  
" Draco," he muttered angrily.  
  
" What was that dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked absent-mindley.  
  
" Draco Malfoy," he said more loudly.  
  
Everyone cringed as though he said Lord Voldemort.  
  
" Draco had something to do with this. Ron, Hermione, remember when Ginny was crying and going to tell us something and she saw Draco? She shut up immediatly."  
  
Ron's face went red with anger and Hermione's eyes flashed angrily. The Trio jumped up and ran to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
A Few Minutes Later...  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting quietly in Professor Dumbledore's office, waiting for Draco to come.  
  
The door opened and Draco strided in, obviously confident to deny whatever anybody said. He stopped suddenly and sneered at the Trio. Ron balled up his fists and stood up, but Hermione yanked him back down.  
  
" Mister Malfoy. What a pleasure. How are you doing today?" Professor Dumbledore asked pleasantly. The Trio and Draco was shocked.  
  
" Uhh... fine," Draco stammered.  
  
" I need to ask you something. Are you Ginny Weasley's boyfriend?" Albus asked.  
  
Draco gulped and Harry saw fleeting fear go through his eyes. Then they hardened and she shook his hair. " No," he sneered.  
  
Ron jumped up. " Why you little arse!"  
  
Draco laughed cruelly.  
  
Professor Dumbledore frowned. " Mr. Malfoy, answer me truthfully. Or I'll have to ask Professor Snape for some Veritasuem."  
  
Draco gulped again. " Yes," he muttered. " Yes."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and clasped his hands together. " Okay. Did you abuse her in any way?"  
  
There was a long silence, while Harry glared at Draco. If he had hurt Ginny....  
  
" Yes."  
  
Harry snapped. Yelling, he lunged at Draco, trying his hardest to punch the sneer off his face.  
  
" HARRY!" yelled Dumbledore's voice.  
  
" I DON'T CARE! HE HURT HER! I'LL HURT HIM!" Harry roared.  
  
Ron dragged Harry off of Draco. Harry glared at him.  
  
" Why do you care so much about Ginny? In love with the little weasel?" Draco spat, dusting himself off.  
  
Harry flushed and felt suddenly woozy. Ron was staring at him, puzzled.  
  
" Yes, I am," murmured Harry. " YES, I AM!"  
  
They all stared at him like he gone mental.  
  
He didn't care. He set off and raced to the hospital wing. He had a plan.....  
  
At the Hospital Wing  
  
Harry raced into the wing, pushing past everybody.  
  
" Harry, what are you doing?" Fred called, baffled.  
  
Harry ignored him and placed his lips onto Ginny's. A feeling he only got when he was flying, fluttered in his stomach.  
  
" I love you," he murmured.  
  
Ginny's eyes fluttered open. " Harry," she called out rasply.  
  
Her eyes were overflowing with tears.  
  
" That's the cure! Ginny didn't feel like anybody loved her! Harry broke it!" Hermione yelled.  
  
" I love you too," she choked out.  
  
He grinned and helped her up. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her.  
  
Everybody cheered.  
  
" Fairy tales do come true," Ginny said, grinning.  
  
The End!  
  
AWWWW 


End file.
